


ホシ(イ)になる

by Ethernelle



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethernelle/pseuds/Ethernelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfiction takes place in a world similar to the world of The World Ends With You, but with a whole different cast of characters. It alternatively follows the stories of two young Players, in a Game that may once again have more purposes than simply gaining the right to survive...</p>
    </blockquote>





	ホシ(イ)になる

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction takes place in a world similar to the world of The World Ends With You, but with a whole different cast of characters. It alternatively follows the stories of two young Players, in a Game that may once again have more purposes than simply gaining the right to survive...

"If I could be reborn as something else, I'd like to be a star. So I could watch over you and everyone, and bring warmth to people just by being there."

"Then I'd want to be an astronomer, so that I could be the one who knows you the most, and tell everyone about how much you shine."

They sat in silence, gazing at the dusk. They knew well how wrong their presence was, at that time, in that particular place ; and yet, they remained motionless, waiting for the time to suspend its flight as one would wait for the December snow to stop falling. And yet, it helplessly carried on.

"It's cold," she muttered under her breath, "but it must be colder up there..."

"You're probably right," he answered in a somber voice, "but there's nothing we can do about it either..."

There was no need for explanations. They understood each other clearly, even when no word went through their lips. If only they could stay thus, for just one more hour, one more minute, one instant ; but already, they could hear people calling their names in the distance. Footsteps getting closer. Across the fog, spreading out like a maze, there were voices pretending to be worried, to be sorry, pretending that they were not pretending. That was reality reeeling them back in. It was inevitable, or so they though ; so they simply waited. Every year, they disappeared ; every year, people acted surprised to find them at the exact same spot, on the exact same day. Pretending to have been looking for them for hours, while they knew precisely what they were doing there. As if it was but a rehearsal of the same well-planned play ; and even that was better than the rest of the year, when they didn't even try to hide how everything was always predetermined. A predetermined life... no, neither the boy nor the girl wanted that. It left no place for the most important thing : imagination.

"It's gonna be okay, don't worry," she whispered, suddenly smiling.

"It's gonna be okay. But _we_ 're not gonna be okay," he replied laconically.

It was only an assessment of their situation. There was no way out of this all. It wouldn't ever stop, the endless merry-go-round of classes, lessons, tutors, trials, errors and punishments, including the one they feared the most : success. Inheriting their father's business... They had never been given a choice. They only had each other, and the many castles of their minds' realms.

"We'll figure something out ! Someday, somehow..."

"Will we be like them, by then ? Or will we still remember what we wanted to become ?"

She didn't respond for a while, and simply gazed at him ; then, she firmly nodded. And he finally smiled back. A disilusionned smile, just for her and her neverending hope. They had always gotten along as did fire and ice, infinitely drawn to each other thanks to their similar differences. Someone's shape emerged from the mist behind them. Their smiles faded at the same time, although they weren't afraid, since it was bound to happen. She cleared her head and mind, and spoke while standing up to face whoever had come to get them back.

"We deeply apologize for our behavior ; we—"

"Don't... _say that_ ," the silhouette interrupted her. It was a male's voice, even if they still couldn't quite distinguish who he was. A male's voice... that nearly cracked, as if on the verge of falling apart. She didn't know what to answer, so she quietly obeyed. " _I'm the one who's sorry. Goodbye._ "

She merely had the time to blink while he stared in disbelief. The stranger was holding a gun. _Pointing a gun towards them_ , actually. _Towards her_. It didn't take more than an instant. She didn't even get the time to scream for help. He didn't let her.

One bullet between the eyes. _She was dead._

Before the boy could fall to his knees, _he was dead as well._

Hearing the gunshots, all kinds of people rushed to the scene, for once _really_ worried ; but the culprit was nowhere to be found. Or rather, nowhere to be seen. He hadn't moved. He had only hidden himself from regular people's sight. Standing weakly among the unknowing crowd that had now invaded the graveyard, he couldn't take his eyes off the two children he had just _murdered_. What a miserably fitting place...

"I'm so, so sorry... Please, bring hope to us, even if we don't deserve it anymore. Please... _live._ "

How paradoxal ; they would soon understand. Softly, as if not to wake them up, he put a pin on each of their now eerily peaceful hearts. A white skull on a black background. It meant so much, and it was so terribly sad for them... How had he even managed to do it ? He was crying.

"Welcome to the Game," said the redhead, and the world ended, to start anew.


End file.
